Kariya Masaki
Kariya Masaki (狩屋 マサキ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is a defender for Raimon. Appearance He has light teal hair and a standard height. He has sharp eyes with a colour of brownish-gold in his irises. When he is wearing his soccer uniform, he tucks in his shirt. Personality He appears to mask his rude demeanor and negativity towards others with a calm, timid personality. In other words, he's good at deceiving people. Yamana Akane even describes him to be scary looking. His negativity can be like making violent tackles, the only difference is that Kariya does not show his violent attitude all the time and mostly hides it. Though, when he tricks a person or teammate. He and Kirino Ranmaru also seem to develop a dislike or rivalry towards each other when they first meet. Later, he pretends to have a stomach ache so Kirino could go time travel instead of him., so they are nice to each other again. Plot In Episode 1, he was seen holding a violin with Hikaru. Just like everyone else, he didn't recognize Tenma at first. His club remains unknown although it's hinted that they may be in the music club. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he replaced Shinsuke as defender in the match. He got injured immediately by some Protocol Omega 2.0's members. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kariya left the team like the others who didn't have a Keshin because of Beta's mind control. In Episode 18, he reappeared again with the other members who were under control. He was seen trying to block Shindou's Mixi Max form but it failed because Shindou was too fast. After the practice, he was seen talking to Kirino. The next day, he was seen talking to Kirino again in the soccer club room. He said that Kirino is jealous on Shindou because Shindou has a Keshin, can Keshin Armed and can use Mixi Max. After he was selected for the team which was going to the Jeanne d'Arc era, he offered his place in order to gave Kirino his place. In Episode 22, he was seen traning with Tsurugi , Kurama and Shinsuke. Later, he was selected by Daisuke as one of the members ho would time travel to Liu Bei's era. As they arrives, he is seen searching for Ryuu Gentoku at a forest. He was scared when Guan Yu repeteadely points his lance at Raimon's direction. Later, he wasn't chosen to play the soccer battle against Rasetsu, Shuten, Engiru and Liu Bei's half brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Kariya watched the match and was seen encouraging Tsurugi after he stealed the ball from Rasetsu. In Episode 23, he and Kurama were scared as they saw the Terracotta soliders walking. Later, during the match against them, he and Kirino were tired, leaving one of the soldiers easily dribble them. In the end, Raimon won by 2-1 with the two goals made by Taiyou; one with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot and other with Sunshine Force. Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Trivia *Kariya (狩屋) means hunting, which is pun on his hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. *In the second ending, he was seen wearing the goalkeeper uniform. Category:Defenders Category:Wood Characters Category:Raimon Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Boys